INSTRUMENTATION CORE SUMMARY The Instrumentation Module provides Center for Visual Science (CVS) faculty with the electrical, mechanical, and computer interface engineering expertise necessary to develop novel devices and instrumentation. The Instrumentation core is staffed by Martin Gira, an electronics engineer, and Dan Guarino, a mechanical engineer. Gira combines more than 29 years of experience in electrical and mechanical engineering in the Center for Visual Science with a strong work ethic and very positive interactions with the many investigators he supports. Guarino is a recently- trained mechanical engineer who complements Gira's expertise in electronics, working on the design and assembly of electronic devices for interfacing computers to both mechanical instruments and display/imaging hardware. The experience and specialized expertise of the module's staff are an important foundation of the CVS research effort, making the Instrumentation Module essential for CVS to continue breaking new ground in vision research.